


You and I

by A_Padfoot



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, Deadpool - Freeform, Dom/sub, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, M/M, Snuff, Spider-Man - Freeform, Violence, dark peter parker, dom!Peter Parker, spider-pool - Freeform, spider-pool is adorable though, sub!Wade Wilson, well maybe more ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Padfoot/pseuds/A_Padfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has figured out how to die. If only a certain BOB and Spider wouldn't get involved.</p>
<p>Spider-man wants to help Wade but it's Deadpool. Is there anyone actually qualified to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

The little green man was hanging upside down now. His lip quivering. Spider-man wasn't sure he had ever encountered a bad guy that was as pathetic before. He spun him around and the man made a squeaking cry as he went.

“Why did you attack me?” he asked as he stopped the spinning.

“I needed your attention! Deadpool will kill me but-”

Spider-man groaned. “Deadpool is involved?”

“Yes! He needs your help, although like I said, he'll kill me if he finds out I sought your help but-”

Spider-man spun him around again before stopping him. “What's he done now?”

The little green man paled. “He's- he's killed himself, Mr Spider-man, sir.”

Spider-man cut the man down and turned to swing away. “Deadpool can't die. He'll regenerate and be back sooner than later.”

“No! You don't understand. It's...it's gruesome. He can't come back because he's not allowing his body to regenerate, it's in a ...a...”

Spider-man's stomach dropped a bit. “Spit it out, man.”

“Sir he's made himself a blender. It's always running and he's....he's a Deadpool Smoothie, Spider-man.”

 

The words "Deadpool Smoothie" were bad enough. Actually seeing it caused Spider-man's world to tilt.  He had to grab a hold of a nearby support bar to stop himself from toppling over. It was a giant blender in the middle of the warehouse. Just like Bob had said and it was  on the setting “ice”. He couldn't hear his own thoughts over the whirling and random snapping, crunch of bones. He swallowed. Okay, he told himself. All he had to do was unplug it and then Deadpool would regenerate and Peter could leave. Except he knew that wouldn't work. There wouldn't be anything stopping Wade from jumping back into the blender.

Spider-man cringed as the scene unfolded in his minds eye. The Deadpool waving to him with a cheesy grin before taking the plunge. He shook his head. He'd sort this out. He dropped to the wall and yanked the plug hard. The whirling stopped immediately and Spider-man swung back up to the rafters. So now he just had to wait for Wade to put himself back together and convince him not to do this again. The process was long. Wade's body had reformed, but the brain was complex. Peter watched as Wade's eye lid would twitch or his hands clench. Peter sighed. He was not prepared for the amount of pain Deadpool was in.

He growled and ran his hand over the top of his head. Of course he was in pain, the guy's skin was always growing tumors and healing itself. He's died so many times he couldn't have a count. He wasn't qualified to address the extent of Deadpool's issues. He wasn't sure anyone would understand the mercenary enough to help him. Deadpool stirred and the movement jolted Spider-man from his thoughts. Wade's blue eyes swept the room before settling on him. He pushed himself up and away, to  land with grace on his feet. He snarled when he reached for his katanas and grasped air.

Spider-man refrained from snorting. As if he'd give Wade his weapons right away. He dropped to the floor and crossed his arms.

“What were you thinking?” he demanded.

Wade was already ignoring him, stalking over to a crate and tossing things from it. He settled on a red hoodie and jeans.

“I was thinking it was none of your business, Spidey. Now where's Bob?” “I'm not going to let you shoot him.” “He betrayed me. Bob knows he gets shot when he betrays me. It keeps him in line, it keeps me honest. Spider-man, you don't want to make a liar out of me, do you?”

He was brandishing a gun at him at this point. Spider-man eyed it.

“Wade, I was the one who brought you back.”

“Yeah? And who told you? That lying, backstabbing, Bob! He doesn't deserve your protection, Spidey. ”

“And since when has shooting him ever stopped him from doing what was in your best interest?” Spider-man demanded. He shot out a web, catching the gun and yanking it from Deadpool's hand.

“I like you Spidey, but taking my gun is going a bit far.”

“You were pointing it at me,” Spider-man countered.

Deadpool stomped his foot. “I was pointing it at everything, it wasn't anything personal.”

Spider-man frowned. “Why did you do this?”

“Isn't it obvious?  I'm in constant pain. I want someone to care enough to kill me. Bob used to but now he's trying to save me. I can't die and it's all I want." The calm way he put it sent chills down Spider-man's spine. He held out his hand a bit as though to grab him, but changed his mind.

“We care, that's why we don't kill you,” Spider-man retorted. “Friends want you to be around, they don't want you to die.”

“Fine, then I don't have anyone to want me around.” He turned away again to dig through more of his clothes. A few dresses landed at Spider-man's feet. Wade only stopped when he found his Deadpool suit.  It was easy to forget how insecure Wade was about his skin. Even now he couldn't bare to be in Spider-man's presence for long without covering it all up. They starred at each other for a moment. Spider-man's eyes were darting all over, trying to find anything to say. Deadpool turned his head and the light caught the metal ring on his neck.

“What's that?” he blurted.. He moved forward and pinched the metal between his fingers. Deadpool stiffened.

“My collar.”

His heart was hammering in his chest. Deadpool wears a collar. He felt a thrill of understanding spike through him. He also wore bondage cuffs. He looked down to verify. The black cuffs with metal attachments were easy to identify. He rolled the metal between his fingers as he attempted to sort out his thoughts. He could do something with this infor-

He went head over ass backwards. The air pushed from his lungs as he hit the clothes crate and dropped inside. He popped out and Deadpool was gone. “Great,” he said to himself as he jumped out of the crate.“Fantastic, I suppose I should check on Bob to make sure he's not getting shot at least.”

“You what?!” Bob yelped as he scrambled backward, putting his back into a corner. “Oh no, oh no, Spider-man you did exactly what he wanted!”

“What do yo-” His Spider Sense went off and as he turned to the window there was a bang. He whipped back around to find Bob on the ground, sobbing about his now shot leg. “Deadpool!” Spider-man yelled and jumped out the window. Deadpool had used him! He led Wade to poor Bob.

Deadpool was on top of a billboard for Crest Toothpaste, pointing at the model's teeth. “Those can't be real!”

He started cackling and jumped off the building. Spider-man cringed as he followed him. It wasn't as though Deadpool had away of preventing injury. He just dealt with the pain and “walked it off” until his body healed. It seemed Deadpool only had one direction he was going though, back to his warehouse. Spider-man kept his distance as he followed, hoping to keep the destruction to a minimum.He climbed through an open window and dropped down. Deadpool had setup a chair, made from explosives and was grinning at him. Spider-man face palmed.

“Wade, get off the chair.”

“It's comfortable.”

“It's explosive.”

“So?”

“Doesn't it hurt to break bones and be in explosions?” Deadpool titled his head, still smiling.

“No.”

There was a pause and he scrunched up his face, before puffing out some air. “Okay a little bit.”

“So why do it?” Spider-man asked. He stopped to stand over him, arms crossed.

“Because immortality is boring.” Spider-man tapping his foot on the ground. He leaned forward and yanked  Deadpool's collar.

“Stand up.” His stomach fluttered a bit as Deadpool followed his direction. Spider-man was on guard though. He didn't forget the last time.

“Can I put on something pretty?”

Spider-man blinked. Did he mean his dresses? He looked over at them discarded and scattered on the ground and let go of the collar. “Uh sure.”

There was a flurry of motion as Deadpool began sorting through his clothes. He came back wearing a maid's dress over his suit. He posed so he was holding the skirt out with his hands, head tilted down.

Spider-man shook his head. “You don't get both,” he said. Where was this even coming from? What was he doing? But he kept talking anyway. “Either the suit or the dress, Wade.”

Wade was clenching the edge's of his dress in his hands, stiff as a board before he nodded. He turned away to undress and Spider-man closed his eyes. Count down from one hundred and take a deep breath. He could handle Deadpool. He just needed rules and someone to guide him. When he opened them again, Wade was wearing only the dress, his collar, cuffs and his mask. His scars were fading and reforming causing his skin to almost shimmer. Spider-man reached out, grabbed the mask. Wade's hand came up to grab his arm.

“This has to come off,” he stated with authority as he pulled the mask over his face. Wade's lip had curled up in a snarl. Spider-man let the mask drop to the ground and cupped Wade's face. His blue eyes seemed to be searching his own for validation. "Perfect."

He took a step back to admire the look. Wade was fidgeting but it still stirred something inside Peter. “What do you need?” he asked.The things he wanted to do, he couldn't bare to acknowledge unless it was what Wade needed. He held his gaze.

“I want-” Spider-man leaned in and grabbed his collar.

“What do you need?”

“I need... I need you to hurt me.”

“I've got super strength, that could end ba-” Wade's snort interrupted him. He had a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

“I have super healing, I don't think that will be an issue.” He turned and pulled Wade to a wall, pushing him up against it so his forehead was resting on the it. He leaned so he was flush against him, enjoying the warmth of his body and then pulled away. His hand ran from one shoulder, down Wade's arm, pushing the sleeve down. He did the same to the other side and took out a small knife. He cut down the dress, letting the blade slide into skin. Blood dribbled out and ran down his back. It healed too soon and the sharp blade didn't deal out enough pain. It did expose Wade's back to his attentions.

“Hold your arms above your head.” Wade held them up, one hand grasping the wrist of the other. Spider-man shot out a web to hold them there. Wade was perfect. His skin, bruising dark red and fading to paper white. The black on white fabric only complimented the look. He got to work using his web shooters to create a sturdy whip. It wasn't fancy like the leather ones he had at home.  But it wasn't as though he was going to leave Wade webbed up just to swing home. He held it in his hands, rolling it around before he decided it was as good as it was going to get. Wade was trembling with anticipation. He tested the webs holding him and found they were secure, even against his strength. He curled his legs to hang for a moment before stilling.

_Is this happening._

**Baby boy has us tied up! He's going to ravish us!**

“He's going to lecture us,” Wade mumbled to his boxes. He wanted to believe Spider-man was going to make him feel good. It didn't seem like something he would be into though. It was more likely he was tying him up to keep him out of trouble. Although, if he was going to be dominate over him this was a fantastic start.

“Are you ready?” Spider-man's voice carried over to him. It was husky and deep. Wade's cock filled at the sound, and dragged his skirt up. He had no idea what Spider-man even had in mind, he didn't tell him what he was going to do.

“Yes!”

**We can handle anything our baby boy dishes out to us.**

There was a dull whistle before the web made contact. A burning sensation as his skin was ripped, but it faded before it he could appreciate it.  He snarled. This was going to get frustrating fast if Spidey didn't up his game. Spider-man seemed to realize that as well. He heard a sigh come from behind him and the soft thump of something hitting the floor. Spider-man's boots clipped and echoed around the silent building as he walked to him. His hands rested on Wade's arms.

“That wasn't any good was it? I put all my strength into it. You didn't bleed much at all,” he breathed into his ear. He reached around and grabbed Wade's cock. He chuckled. “You're liking it though, don't worry! I'll get this done right. I'll make you feel so good.”

He pulled away, leaving Wade feeling cold. He tried twisting to get a view of him but a hand grabbed his head. Spider-man's fingers dug into his scalp and shoved him back against the wall. He grunted.

“Where do you keep your knives?” Spider-man demanded.

“There's a few in my suit. The rest are in my crate by my chair.” He heard Spider-man move away. He could hear bangs and thumps.  Then the scratching, shredding noise of metal on stone. It was grating and made him cringe.

“What are you doing?” He blurted out.

“I'm ruining your knives,” He responded. “See your blades are well sharpened, but that's not going to hurt enough. The dull blade is going to rip your skin instead of sliding easily inside. This Kyoketsu-Shoge is going to be fun, but you'll want to get a new one before you go on the field again.”

He ground the lower blade for a moment until he felt satisfied it was dull. He pressed his thumb hard against the blade but it only left a dent.

“It's ready, are you?” he asked and stood.

“I need to look at you,” Wade responded. Curious, Spider-man approached and cut him down. He could talk as Spider-man rearranged him.

“Will you kill me?” Peter froze. His surprise was mistaken for another emotion as Wade set his jaw.  His eyes were swimming with need and fear. His insecurity that Spider-man wouldn't do this for him was overwhelming. Peter touched his cheek and made up his mind.

“Get on your knees, Wade, and hold your arms behind your back.” Wade set his jaw and dropped down, avoiding any eye contact. Peter used his web shooter to secure his arms once more. Then he put one hand on his shoulder and grabbed the Kyoketsu-Shoge from it's sheath. As Wade's warm tongue lapped at the tip of his cock, Peter tightened his grip on both shoulder and blade. Wade wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and swallowed, Peter pulled him forward. His cock hitting the back of Wade's throat as the blade ripped it's way into Wade's chest. Peter pulled up on the blade, tearing more skin. The dull blade kept catching and ripping, he had to put his strength into it. He couldn't look down though. He kept his eyes focused on the opposite wall. Warm blood bubbled up around his cock and he kept thrusting through it.

When he could no longer feel a pulse or warm breath, Peter looked down. Wade's head was limp, his lips swollen and stained with blood. Peter hadn't stopped thrusting. He wanted Wade to regain consciousness as he was cumming down his throat. He ran one hand over Wade's head. A strong urge came over him. Wade was trusting him with so much. He wanted to have his mask off as they did this. He pulled it and the mask caught on his nose. He dropped it and watched as it fell to the ground, in a pool of Wade's blood.

There was a gurgling, choking noise from Wade. His eyes fluttered open and his hands snapped to his thighs. He went to shove but Peter beat him to it. One hand rested at the back of his skull and he thrust hard into Wade's throat as he came. He sought out Wade's eyes and found bright blue staring in surprise. He smiled at him and took care as he pulled out. Peter went to Wade's discarded suit and pulled out a small knife. He bent to one knee and cut the webs holding Wade's legs apart first. When he stood, Wade rested his head on his shoulder, pushing his face into the crook of Peter's neck.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he cut the webs holding his arms and caught him before Wade could hit the floor. He lowered them both down, holding him, shushing him, and rubbing small circles on his back. “Are you okay?” He asked, lips pressed to Wade's head.

“I'm great,” he replied with a little laugh. He tightened his hold on Peter though, appearing afraid Peter would leave. But he had to stay. You couldn't put a person through that and just leave them. Wade of all people would need comfort afterward. He would need reassurance. He would need care. He pulled away so he could cup Wade's face and looked him in the eyes. His words failed him but he pulled him forward and pressed his lips to Wade's, hard and urgent. When he released him he picked up Wade, bridal style. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and he was looking at him with a mixture of surprise and concern. “Is this okay?” Peter asked as he carried him over to the make shift bed of assorted blankets and pillows. Wade just nodded, with his large blue eyes popping out of his head. He let go as Peter set him down. Peter was kicking off his boots when he saw Wade pull a blanket over his body, all the way up to his nose. He yanked his shirt off and rolled over, wrapping Wade in his arms and pulling him close.

“I don't like it when you hide and it's unnerving for you to be quiet this long.” Wade popped his head out long enough to give Peter a quick kiss and then snuggled his face into Peter's chest.

“Thank you.”


End file.
